


Someone Get Me a Damn Voidfish

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Taako had plans, Lup had other plans, and then Taako got too much information.





	Someone Get Me a Damn Voidfish

Taako knocked on the door frame of Lup's room, two tickets in his hand. He waved them a little, a wry grin on his face.

"Guess who scored two tickets to Chaos Stadium. Backstage passes, baby.”

Lup sat up, setting aside her nail polish.

"That sounds totally sick. From Jess?"

Taako strode in and held one out to her.

"Yup, for tonight."

Then Lup's face fell.

"Tonight? I can't, Taako, I have plans for tonight."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Plans?"

"Yeah..." She hesitated. "You know, it's been just over a year since I got a corporeal form again. And I was planning on doing...things...tonight.”

Taako crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his sister.

"Is 'things' code for Barold J Bluejeans?"

For a moment, they just stared at each other, neither twin looking away. Then Lup sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wasn't going to _tell you_ because you're my brother and that's weird, but _yes_ , Taako. Yes, it is. Happy?"

A strangled noise emerged from Taako's throat and he stared at her.

"You weren't supposed to actually tell me! I was teasing!" He made a face. "Someone get me a damn voidfish, I need to forget this ever happened."

Lup started laughing and stood up to shove him back out of her room.

"Go invite Kravitz. I bet he'd love to go with you. Now get out of my room before Barry gets here."


End file.
